


the rain on my skin

by amortentialarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and a power outage, and harry is protective and cute, idk - Freeform, it's just a short little cute thing, kind of?, pure fluff, there's rain, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentialarry/pseuds/amortentialarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so why're you here?"</p><p>harry shrugs back . "i dunno. i just... i wanted to talk to you. The rain made me think of you."</p><p>louis raises an eyebrow, and harry shuffles his feet, his huge hands dwarfing the little mug. "i knew you were home alone and i didn't want you to be by yourself in case something happened."</p><p>-</p><p>or, the one where it's raining, and harry and louis have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rain on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> why do i write only fluff. gosh.
> 
> i wrote this a while back while it was raining and it was actually a no-name f/m fic but then i figured ah what the heck and now it's a larry fic. literally because why not.
> 
> i hope you enjoy - h

the rain patters musically against the roof, a wild, rhythmless cacophony so loud louis nearly misses the knock at the door. 

he glances towards the direction of the door, reluctant to get up and check if there was a knock when it comes again, more clearly than before. definitely a knock. with a sigh, he gets up from his bed, where he’s been curled up all day with a steaming mug and his favorite tv show on his laptop, and walks to the door, shivering as he plods across the cold floor.

he opens the door to find his best friend harry standing on his porch, dripping wet and shivering. "can I come in?" he asks, and he moves out of the way so he can enter.

"yeah, of course," he says, and harry walks in, a content sigh slipping past his lips at the warmth of his house. louis is surprised; he and harry have been friends for ages, and lately he's gotten really fit. he’s been nursing a little crush on harry, but never let it grow: it'd never amount to anything.

louis is making harry a mug of hot cocoa when he walks into the kitchen, shirtless. "my shirt's wet," he says apologetically, noting his surprised expression.

he shrugs, blushing slightly, and gives him the cocoa. "so why're you here?"

harry shrugs back . "i dunno. i just... i wanted to talk to you. The rain made me think of you."

louis raises an eyebrow, and harry shuffles his feet, his huge hands dwarfing the little mug. "i knew you were home alone and i didn't want you to be by yourself in case something happened."

just as he says that, the power goes out.

louis swears under his breath, running around and checking everything before accepting the power is really and truly gone for goodness knows how long. "great," he sighs, dropping onto the couch. 

harry shrugs, abandoning his cup on the counter and moving to sit next to him. "it could be worse."

"how?"

"you could be alone. it's not all bad, having no power. we can talk."

louis snorts, and harry smiles slightly. "yay, talking!"

"seriously, I've been wanting to talk to you," harry says, hugging a pillow and hiding most of his torso.

"about what?" louis asks, and harry blushes.

"stuff."

there's a moment of silence that's filled with the loud spattering of rain and a powerful roll of thunder. "what kind of stuff?" louis asks quietly.

harry is full on blushing now. "like you and me stuff."

now  _ louis _ is blushing. "Oh."

another silence, and then harry blurts, "i'm in love with you."

"oh."

rain. the rain is so loud. the rain is so loud that all louis can focus on is the sound of each and every drop hitting the roof, marking another moment since his best friend confessed his love for him. And, he's shirtless.

"it's okay," harry says abruptly, standing, still hugging the pillow. louis stands with him. "you know, i think you'll be okay, alo-"

louis cuts him off by leaning forward and kissing him.

harry's eyes widen, and by the time both of them have registered what happened, it's over. they stare at each other for a while until harry finally says, "Uh, wow."

louis laughs weakly. "yeah. wow."

harry suddenly grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug, resting his forehead against louis'. 

there's rain. loud rain. rain pounding against the ceiling and the windows and it's loud and wet. his heart is beating in his throat, and he can feel every beat against his chest. 

but when harry closes the gap between them, everything else disappears.


End file.
